


ambrosia

by seakicker



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Clothed Sex, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, Praise, Praise Kink, Vampire Sex, Vampires, im not even reiP but he makes me salivate, jus imagine whatever u want, or you could be idk i didnt write it specifically one way or the other, reader is not anzu, rei comes between ur thighs, rei sakuma (foams at the mouth)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: in which your blood is sweeter to rei's tongue than morning tea with milk and sweeter than the sustenance of ancient greek gods.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> ive been into enstars since about fall 2017 and i have not once posted a fic for it ever since. im a TURD... allow me to make up for that now with sakuma-senpai blood drinking <3 rei is. So good. im not even reiP but he makes me want to act up SO BAD 
> 
> i was originally going to post this on halloween, but i have a different idea planned for a halloween fic so im posting this early! fingers crossed that i can bring my other idea to fruition <3
> 
> general tw for blood, as given in the tags. gore is very minimal and descriptions of blood arent all that graphic
> 
> and as always, come hmu on discord at forsake not thy faith#9182 !

Rei’s breath is impossibly hot against your neck, causing you to shiver in his grip pathetically. His breaths fan out over your skin with each word that leaves his lips, causing goosebumps to appear all up and down your throat — never would you have thought that you'd be at the mercy of Rei Sakuma like this.

“It’s dangerous for cute little humans to wander too close to me,” he mumbles against your neck, and you can _feel_ the sharp edge of his fangs pressed against you as he continues to speak. “Especially at night. Nightfall is when vampires like myself are most active — but you already knew that, didn’t you, little miss?”

You shiver at his nickname for you — normally, it comes off as teasing and lighthearted, but it just sounds so _good_ when he says it with that dark, excited tone.

“Did you, perhaps, come visit me to offer me your blood?” Rei asks, seizing both of your wrists in his hand and pinning them against your chest. They’re already bound, as Rei had opted to tie them together with a thick, velvet ribbon, but the gesture of him pinning your hands against your body makes you twitch in his grip nonetheless. “A gift of fresh blood from my sweet little lady on a dark Halloween’s eve… what more could a vampire ever wish for?” His words leave his lips as a playful hum as he treats you as nothing more than a lovely little plaything for him. 

Well, you’re at least _one_ other thing than his darling little plaything — you’re his delectable little dessert. 

You whimper, utterly unable to speak, arousal fogging your mind and your senses. Rei _loves_ how submissive you are for him, submitting yourself completely to his hands and his fangs and his tongue. His tongue laps languidly at the junction where your neck meets one of your shoulders to take a taste of his treat, groaning low in his chest at the taste of your skin. 

“There are few things more refreshing than the blood of a lovely maiden,” he hums against your skin, teasingly pressing his fangs against your skin. Not hard enough to pierce flesh and draw blood, just hard enough to make you shiver and tense up. “You smell so _sweet,_ dear.”

You shake with anticipation in his grasp, back pressed flush against his chest, and part of you just wants him to _get it over with_ and sink his fangs into you. The feeling of anticipation coursing through your body is far more unbearable than any amount of pain his bite could give you. 

“Sakuma-san,” you whisper, hands balled into fists in their restraints. 

His tone is almost annoyingly sing-song as he hums his reply. “Yes, little miss?”

“ _Please,”_ you beg, squeezing your eyes shut tight. Is it even possible to be this embarrassed?

“Oh?” Rei replies, eyebrows arching in surprise. “How unexpected. Does my darling want me to drink from her already? I’ve never had such an _eager_ treat.”

Rei drags his fangs down your neck before playfully nipping at the curve of your shoulder. You whimper at the feeling, and he _laughs,_ breath hot against your flesh. 

“There’s no need to be so nervous,” he says calmly, and the hand that isn’t clutching your wrists slides up your shirt to rest flat against your soft stomach. “I won’t hurt you, little miss. What good is enjoying my dessert if my treat is trembling with fear?” His words have absolutely no meaning to you, because regardless of how much he teases you, there’s nothing that will prevent the painful feeling of his sharp incisors from sinking into your skin. 

Rei offers you another playful nip, delighting in the soft moan you let out. His lips press tenderly against your skin in a loving kiss in an attempt to soothe you; it does little to calm your nerves. The hand on your stomach pushes firmer into you, pressing you back harder against his body, and you can feel his erection poking at your ass. You blush deep at the contact, and the knowledge that Rei is _aroused_ by you has you shying up even more than before.

He chuckles. “How could I restrain myself with such a delicious treat before me? Our bodies respond so well to one another — I’m just too excited to _have_ you.”

 _Finally,_ he sinks his fangs slowly into your neck, and you let out a pained and surprised yelp at the feeling. A small sob leaves your lips as he pierces you, and he shushes you with a soft sound against your neck as he begins to draw blood. 

A deep groan leaves his mouth as your blood floods onto his tongue, and his knees nearly go weak at the taste. Vampires are able to pick out the slightest of differences between each person’s blood, and to say that yours is the absolute _sweetest_ he’s ever tasted would be far from an understatement; you’re so sweet he may as well have bitten into a fruit tart. 

Tears dot your eyes as he digs his fangs into you, and his bite is clean and precise — there’s no need for unnecessary gore, Rei would _hate_ to needlessly mar his beloved dessert. He pulls away from your neck to observe his marks: two small, clean holes accessorizing the soft skin of your neck, a light stream of blood dripping from either mark. You’re shivering beneath his hands as the initial sting of being bitten fades from your senses, and though you’re some level of afraid, you’re also a greater level of _aroused._

The feeling of his fangs piercing your skin _hurts_ , God, it hurts, but the initial sting from his teeth breaking skin has since faded, giving way to a dull, throbbing pain that spreads throughout your neck around his pointed teeth. Your heart pounds in your throat as you bleed, and Rei watches a drop fall from one of the holes he made down into the hem of your camisole, staining the white fabric with a small drop of lovely crimson. 

Rei’s tongue darts out onto his lower lip to savor the taste of your blood. “You taste _divine,_ little miss,” he praises. “I just want to bottle up your blood and drink it for the rest of my days.”

“ _Don’t,”_ you protest, prompting an amused chuckle from Rei. 

“Only kidding,” he replies. “There’s no need to do that when I can just come take a drink straight from the source whenever I’d like.” He dives back into your neck, sinking his fangs perfectly into the mark he already made, releasing your wrists from his grasp to slip his fingers into your mouth to muffle your mewls. You suck on them excitedly, appreciating how they serve to drown out your pathetic whimpers and gasps of equal parts fear and arousal. 

Rei slurps at your neck sloppily, tongue tracing lines over the marks he made on your flesh. The taste of you fills his mouth as the scent of your skin fills his sinuses, head spinning at the sheer flavor of your blood. It should be _criminal_ for a mortal like you to taste so wonderful to a vampire like him — never mind the fact that he’s just as human as you are. 

You wriggle in his grip as you try to ignore the lewd sounds of his mouth slurping at your skin, drooling around his fingers as he keeps them pressed against your tongue. Rei hums and groans against your neck as he continues to drink you in, senses overloaded by the _taste_ of you. 

Rei’s hand leaves your stomach to work clumsily at undoing his pants, a task that proves to be fairly difficult one-handed. You weren’t aware that blood could serve as an aphrodisiac of sorts to vampires, but the erection poking at your thighs under your skirt proves otherwise. 

He comments on this. “It seems I’m _excited,_ ” Rei whispers against your neck, lips red and glistening with your blood. “I tasted just a drop of your blood and now my body’s like this… you’re just too delicious, dear.”

You can feel him slide his cock between your thighs under your skirt, and he presses it just up against your panties, which are dampening frighteningly fast. “You’ll take responsibility, won’t you, little miss?”

You swallow hard; Rei feels your throat move beneath his lips. Perhaps instinctively, you squeeze your thighs around his cock, and he groans headily at the pressure, softness and utter _warmth_ around his length. As a vampire, Rei’s body temperature is lower than yours, so your warmth is exceptionally welcome against his colder body. 

Rei begins to thrust his hips slowly between your thighs as he dives back into your neck, sinking his fangs back into the original holes he had made in your skin. He pierces you with such _precision_ it’s almost surgical — and perhaps the minimal amount of gore makes the scenario all the more arousing. Rei’s in complete and absolute control of your body, so much so that he almost seems to control the rate at which the blood flows from your neck onto his tongue. 

You’re pulled from your thoughts of just how utterly _terrifying_ Rei’s perfect control over your body is by the sound of his hips slapping against yours, cock thrusting languidly between your soft thighs. You feel each thrust against the soaked front of your panties, and he isn’t moving _quite_ fast enough for you to feel enough friction to make you feel good, but the feeling of him getting himself off using nothing but your thighs is more than enough to make you weak in the knees. 

“You taste _delicious,”_ he praises with a deep groan against your neck. There’s a slight _sweetness_ to the otherwise metallic taste of your blood and it has Rei going near mad with lust. Although Rei prides himself on being a vampire who’s able to satisfy his thirst with just tomato juice, a drink from a pretty maiden’s neck every now and then is a much-needed dessert. “The blood of lovely young ladies like yourself is the absolute best kind of blood to us vampires.”

You can only imagine the fantastic bruise that’ll bloom like a rose all over your neck tomorrow, skin marred by an array of purples and reds that surround those two tiny teeth marks on your neck. Before you can even begin to ponder just how you’ll be able to cover up such a large bruise, Rei keeps on talking, keeping you focused on his velvety words. 

“There’s nothing quite like the taste of your blood, but if I had to liken it to something…” he ponders with a thoughtful hum, swiping his tongue up over your neck to collect a stray drop. “I would call it the ambrosia of vampires. Do you know of ambrosia, little miss?”

You shake your head, whimpering when the head of his cock catches on the fabric of your panties over your clit. He chuckles, and he captures your chin in one of his hands to turn your face to the side, better allowing him to kiss all over your neck. 

“It was said to be the fruit of the Gods in Ancient Greek mythology,” he murmurs against your neck. You _would_ like to ask why _now_ of all times he’s deciding to give you a little history lesson, but it’s hard to find the words when you’re moaning with each thrust he gives you between your legs. “Without it, they grew weak. Without your blood to revitalize me, I fear I may just wither away… you would never let that happen to me, would you, my dearest?”

“I won’t,” you pant out, and Rei chuckles approvingly. 

“Even if I request a drink of your blood once a day? I fear I’ve become _addicted_ now that I’ve tasted you once,” he says, punctuating his claim with a broad swipe of his tongue over the holes he’s left in your skin. “Even if I decide to have you for breakfast each and every morning? What better way to start the day with a little something sweet, after all? I have no penchant for pastries or morning tea with honey as our Tenshouin-kun does, but your blood will make for a lovely treat, I’m sure of it. It’s enough to pull me from my coffin before noon.”

Rei’s not much of a morning person, but maybe now he’ll find an excuse to get up at a reasonable hour if it means he gets to have a taste of you. What have you gotten yourself into?

All you can manage is a whine of his name, and in perhaps what’s meant to be a soothing gesture, Rei rubs his thumb against your chin in a slow circle. His hips thrust faster against yours, and you can feel his precum dripping against your inner thigh as he gets closer and closer to release. 

Rather than continuing to speak, Rei opts instead to occupy his mouth with your neck, slurping slowly and lewdly at the wound he’s made on your skin. There’s just something particularly filthy about the sounds he’s making against your neck as he continues to drink from you, kissing at your neck with loving motions. 

There’s a low groan of your name against your neck and just like that, Rei’s coming, shooting his release out between your thighs. His cum splatters onto the underside of your skirt and against your panties and your bare skin, and all you’re able to do is stand there with your thighs clamped around his cock as he comes between them. 

“You’re so good to me, my lovely maiden,” Rei pants out excitedly as he continues to thrust between you clumsily, his cum serving as a wonderful lubricant for fucking your thighs. “Such a soft, warm body to share the heat of, paired with such delicious blood… you’re a vampire’s dream come true.” 

Rei shifts your body so he has access to the opposite side of your neck, where your skin is far cleaner than the other side is. “Shall I have you all over again for seconds, my dear?”

It’s clear that you don’t have much choice in the matter when Rei traces his fangs down the side of your neck, dragging them slowly against your skin just to hear you whimper. He’s thrusting between your legs against your panties, stained wet both with your own juices and his cum, and you cry out when he angles his hips to rub himself harder against your clothed pussy. 

Sinking his fangs into your neck once more, Rei lets out a pleasured sound that nearly sounds like a sob against your skin, and you know that he’s far too addicted to your sweet taste to give you up any time before his morning tea — which will just be a drink of your blood all over again, of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> dear all readers with anemia, hemophilia, or other blood-related health issues that would make sexy anime vampire blood-drinking dangerous: congrats you now have normal blood and rei is here to drink it 
> 
> as always... dont forget to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed <3
> 
> also, i am now on tumblr! hit me up anytime at seakicker.tumblr.com <3 askbox is always open!


End file.
